Long Time Coming
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: It's been months since they've seen each other. Enough said...Persona 4


**Beta Reader: enchantedsleeper**

_AN: Not much storyline to this, inspired by the amount of Naoto x Souji stories and Doujinshi. Hope you enjoy the read.__ By the way if anyone knows what city Souji is from please let me know. Thanks in advance._

* * *

"Mmm…Souji-kun…"

Souji Seta's bedroom glowed dimly in the hustle and bustle of downtown Tokyo. It set an interesting contrast of two different speeds of life. But to Souji and Naoto, the only lifestyle that mattered to them was their own. The two companions were sat comfortably on his futon as the kissed passionately and held each other gently. Naoto whimpered as Souji readjusted to face her which in turn made her change sitting position and shuffle on to his lap. Souji's hands slid down from her sides to her bum cheeks and squeezed lightly to bring her forward. The detective groaned softly at the action as her arms clasped themselves around his neck.

"Souji-kun…" Naoto whispered as his lips disengaged from hers and glided down her collarbone. The detective hissed when his kisses teased at her neck and bit softly at the skin that was exposed. Her hands lost themselves in his shining silver hair as she held on to him for dear life, shivering when she felt his hands play on her back as they danced and stroked patterns.

"Nao-chan…" He breathed. Naoto only smiled at how much he was enjoying himself. Pulling his head away from her neck caused him to whimper before Naoto dived down to kiss him with as much affection as possible. The amount of force was enough to knock them off balance and Souji came crashing down on to the futon, their lips still connected. Working with momentum, Souji rolled his body across while trapping Naoto underneath himself. Pulling his arms free from her, he sat up to marvel at the sight under him; it wasn't often they had times like this together because of how far apart they lived. But when the opportunity arose, he was never one to miss it.

"What's on your mind Souji-kun?" Naoto said with a smile. Her face was red while breathing with a slight wheeze; however, a gentle smile was there. Souji grinned back as he loomed over her again.

"You…" he said simply before they connected again with a kiss. Souji's hands planted either side of her head as Naoto's free ones roamed over his arms, then chest, as she began to tug at the hem of his navy polo shirt. Naoto wiggled her head free from his, but this only caused him to start kissing her neck instead.

"Souji-kun…" She gasped as he bit her earlobe lightly; he knew how much she loved that. "S-Souji…this…h-has to come off." He grinned against her hair.

"Why is that?"

She purred under his physical attention. "Because you're wearing too many clothes." The answer was simple enough from him to comply with as he lifted his arms away for the polo shirt to slide off him. She heard him groan as soon as her fingers came into contact with his naked chest. She pushed him away from her so she could shuffle back and sit up. Once she did, she saw Souji's cool but mischievous smirk only to throw back a coy one of her own. Taking the ends of her teal short sleeved shirt she pulled it up with both hands and threw it aside. She ran her left hand quickly through her short dark blue locks, ruffling them back into their original shape. As usual, Souji stared in awe at her appearance; her plain black bra was a statement of her low maintenance lifestyle on the feminine side of things; never wanting to be flashy about it and always preferring to keep it simple. It wasn't like Souji minded at all.

"Beautiful…" he whispered. Naoto only flushed while turning away slightly.

"Always one for compliments, aren't you Souji?" He smirked as he shuffled forward on his knees, but Naoto's hand to his chest stopped his advance.

"Hmm?" She moved forward enough to close the gap and kiss him thoroughly as her left arm draped around his neck and the other worked on unfastening his belt and his trouser button. Forcefully pulling open the clothing, the sound of the zip coming apart slit through the air as his boxers were exposed and Naoto's hand went straight into his underwear. A sharp gasp escaped from him.

"Geez Naoto, you're quite forceful today." Naoto kissed his neck.

"I know what I want." Taking a firm hold of him in her right hand which caused him to stiffen, her left hand moved from his shoulders and pulled down the bottom half of his clothes so they were rolled up around his knees. She smirked as she saw his eyes close and used more pressure as she massaged him with soft strokes.

"N-Naoto…" He relaxed in her grip as her hands settled into a rhythm. Her free left hand rubbed along his sides as she felt his chest expand and contract with every breath. Seeing he had become relaxed enough, she tentatively lowered her head to get her mouth involved. Naoto's tongue traced his tip softly before taking him into her mouth. Souji's eyes shot open in shock as he let out a groan.

"N-Naoto…w-what are you…"

Her lips came off him for a second. "Shut up Souji-kun." Her authoritative and stoic voice sent shivers up his spine. As she continued to work on him, her mouth and hand worked in tandem to try and give him temporary relief. Plus, there was no way in hell she was going to let her first sexual experience with her boyfriend in months end after a few seconds. Feeling him twitch and tense at the attention she was giving him, she sped up to try and get him over the edge as fast as possible.

"N-Naoto I-I'm…" Naoto slowly closed her eyes and braced herself for the incoming foreign liquid. She easily readjusted to Souji's sudden movements as he came. Swallowing what he had to offer, she slowed down as he relaxed against her and fell forward slightly when she took him out of her mouth.

"Are you okay there Souji-kun?" He nodded against her shoulder, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." The detective's soft pale hands rubbed against his back soothingly as she pulled him close to lean his weight on her. Souji pulled back and kissed his girlfriend thoroughly as he pushed her down against the futon. His hands skilfully worked the buckle on her mechanical belt as the two ends flew apart. Within seconds her pants and panties disappeared from her form. A draft shot up between her legs causing her to shudder.

"Ah…" Souji lifted her slightly so that Naoto was sitting up against the wall, and confidently pulled her legs apart.

"Payback time…" Naoto laughed breathlessly. Her hands fumbled with the clips on her bra Souji's kisses on her chest slowly trailed lower.

"Y-You make it sound like…like…ah right there…" Souji grinned as his tongue flicked lightly against her clitoris and his right hand slowly messaged her outer petals. Naoto bit her lip, trying to suppress her cries of joy as Souji pleased her. Her left hand took a solid grip on his hair as her right fell limply at her side. As his tongue curled, his finger entered, easily sliding through and causing Naoto's lips to part as she cried out. Souji continued his ministrations to Naoto's delight. Her hips rocked frenetically as she tried to release the pressure that had been pent up within her for months.

"Ah…Oh god…that's it…"Her hips bucked madly for a second as the finger that was teasing her slowly entered. The grip on his hair became tighter as her right already had a hold of clumps of the futon. Doing the best she could to hold herself back, she tried to fight the feeling but it only kept coming back with more force. Within seconds the work of Souji's finger and tongue got their rewards.

"S-Souji-kun…I-I'm…" Her words died as she shook violently against him, her orgasm washing over as her vision turned monochrome temporarily and her body vibrated. All breath lost, the detective feebly rolled off the wall to lie down on the futon. Still feeling the aftershocks, she reached for her boyfriend.

"That's the fastest I've seen you get off. How long were you holding that in for?" Naoto laughed heartily as she tried to regain her breath. Souji marvelled at her flushed face, which held a rare serene and happy look to it. It was unusual for Naoto's face to hold any expression at all, but when it had a warm and positive expression, Souji couldn't help feel that little bit closer to her.

"Since you left, but really, the intensity threw even me off a little." Souji loomed over her and leaned down to give her a kiss on her nose. Naoto giggled little at the action and rubbed her nose against his.

"Ah, is that Naoto giggling?" Naoto's face turned coy at his question as her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and her ankles locked together behind him.

"Only for you Souji-kun." Souji smirked as he shuffled his hips forward to meet hers.

"I see." Naoto's right eyebrow shot up.

"Is that not…not…Ah…S-Souji…" Souji entry was smooth as her grip on him faltered for a moment, allowing him to easily set a quick pace as he mercilessly thrust into her. Her body rocked with heavy movements and all she could do was cry out with each upstroke he made. Her hips attempted to catch his rhythm but it was too inconsistent for her to keep up with. Her world slowly faded around her as all she could register was Souji inside her and his grunts of exertion. Then, however, Souji leant back slightly, causing his thrusts to become shallower and giving his mouth access to her breasts. Leaning down, he lightly took her right nipple into his mouth as his teeth scraped against it.

"Y-yeah, k-keep going…" Souji's mouth swapped breasts as his thrusts carried on. Naoto's hands slid from his back into his hair and once again entangled themselves in it, whilst arching up and pushing his face further into her chest. Suddenly, Souji yanked himself out of her grip and flipped her over.

"S-Souji, what are you doing?" Souji easily lifted her onto her knees and instinctively Naoto propped herself up with her arms. She quickly caught onto his plan and made her protests. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted as she tried to flip herself back over, but Souji had one firm hand on her hips and the other gripped her chest quite tightly.

"One more turn," he said simply. And with one swift movement, he pushed through her opening and Naoto's eyes widened at how deep the angle was. The first thrust made her tremble, the second thrust made her swoon, and the third made her arms buckle. The new angle made it easy for Souji to snake his arms around and massage her breasts while consistently pumping into his partner.

"So…good…" Naoto mumbled as she tried to adjust to it, her nerves working into overdrive as she relished in each one of his movements. Everything he did pleased her, and she stopped resisting his actions and happily took what he was offering.

"Are you ok?" he grunted, not stopping his movements. Naoto turned her head back to face him with a blissful expression even though her head was rocking back and forth.

"Y-Yeah…urgh...ah" She turned away from him so as not to strain her neck. "D-Don't wo-worry…y-yeah…about me." Her mind went blank as her second orgasm took her by surprise. Naoto threw her head back as far as she could as she cried out her lover's name. Her hips buckled wildly, causing Souji to miss his down stroke and knocking him out of rhythm. Her back arched upwards as she tried to take control of the feeling; her face grimaced and her knuckles turned paler as her grip on the futon to keep her stable became harder.

"No warning this time?" Souji mused as his face tightened at how tight she was momentarily. Out of breath, she tried to huff with nothing coming out.

"Oh shut up you…" Her arms became weak as her front crashed down on to the futon. Souji timidly pulled out; the moment he freed himself from her, Naoto's knees also gave way. She shuddered as her orgasm ended. "Ah, I think I'm done for now…" she said simply into the pillow, which caused Souji to chuckle.

"Oh that's good and all, but I'm not." Naoto mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear; regardless, he lay down behind her and started to stroke her side. "And unfortunately for you, you're dizzy." Naoto's eyes shot open.

"Huh?"

"And you know what that means." Naoto cursed into the pillow.

"You've got to be kidding-"

"Yes, my turn again." The amount of glee in his voice caused her to sigh as Souji pulled on her on to her side and lifted her leg enough for him to enter, which he did with ease.

"A-Ah, G-God damn it Souji!" she cried as he pushed through slowly. His arms encircled her securely as she nuzzled against his shoulder. Souji smiled into her hair.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, humour and desire tinting his voice. Naoto tried to steady her voice.

"Y-you know how much I…ah yeah…like this position." Souji's smile turned into a smirk.

"I know, because you like what it's capable of." One hand rested on her breasts as the other travelled to the junction between her legs. She cried out when Souji's index and middle fingers came into contact with her clitoris.

"E-Exactly!" She couldn't control the volume in her voice as the hand on her breast began to fondle and play with her nipples. His thrusts were slow and teasing, but fulfilling. Her hips moved frantically against his own and against his fingers. Her orgasm was approaching and she knew it.

"S-Souji… I'm…gah!" Souji kissed her neck tenderly before nibbling on her earlobe.

"So am I…"

Naoto wailed as she felt she was left on breaking point. She turned her head around as much as possible.

"Please…inside…kiss me." She demanded and without a second thought, Souji complied as their breaths mixed before they kissed passionately. The moment her tongue came in contact with his, her body gave away as she climaxed hard. Her insides gripped Souji so tightly, he was forced to comply and spilled himself inside of her. She literally screamed into his mouth as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. It was like being struck with a powerful Zio spell without the pain as her body felt numb and on fire at the same time. Both of them relaxed as Souji's slow thrusts eventually came to end. He disengaged from her mouth and planted light kisses along her shoulder. She sighed; a satisfied smile crept over her face as she basked in his attention. Cuddling further into him, she shook the tousled blue locks from her eyes before turning around to share a soft loving kiss.

"You're amazing Nao-chan."

She placed her hands on his which were now on her chest. "Not as much as you Souji-kun."

He laughed. "I know."

Naoto giggled again. "So smug."

"So beautiful." She kissed him again.

"I guess this was a long time coming?"

Souji laughed heartily. "Naoto making perverted puns, what is the world coming to?"

"You're such a fool." Souji's smile widened.

"I know that too…"

…

…

…


End file.
